CreepyParody
by PikaScootaloo
Summary: Take a bootleg Pokemon game from a man in a trench coat, they said. It'll be fun, they said.


"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Get ta school, ya bum!"

She whipped her head back at the Brooklyn-sounding man, whom was waving his fist angrily. "I'm trying, sir!" The girl turned back around, silently chiding herself. _Ooooh, I'm late!_

She stopped at the end of the sidewalk, jogging in place as she impatiently waited for the sign to turn green with "WALK".

"C'mon c'mon _c'mon_!"

The cars on the street halted at the now-red stoplight, and sure enough, the sign finally said "WALK".

She wasted no time in bolting forward to the next block. Buildings passed by in a blur, and yet her destination was still far from view. Nothing but coffee shops and the angry citizens she kept bumping into.

Lifting her arm, she read her wristwatch. "8:42," it read. The girl was almost overjoyed. If she kept up the speed she was going, she'd make it to school on time, and today was one of the biggest days ever.

Suddenly, she crashed into something, and she fell to the ground. She winced, rubbing the back of her head. When the girl opened her eyes, she saw a man in a trenchcoat down on the ground as well, probably because of her. No, definitely because of her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay, sir?" she asked, crawling towards him.

He brushed off his trenchcoat and stood up. Surprisingly, he was a very tall man. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," the girl breathed, feeling relieved. Then she noticed how he was eying her neck at... her necklace? "Er... sir?"

"What is that?" he asked, pointing a finger to the charm around her neck.

She grabbed it instinctively. "This is my Victini charm." Her fingers coarsed through the small figurine, right down to the Pokemon's victory pose.

"So you are a fan of Pokemon, then?"

She shrugged. "I like the games."

He nodded. "Come with me," he said as he grabbed her sleeve.

She jerked her arm back, now thoroughly suspicious of the man. "Why should I?"

The man blinked, surprised at the action. Then, he gave a knowing smile. "I'm not going to harm you. We'll just go to the newsstand." He pointed to the stand a dozen or so meters back. "I have something to give you."

She eyed the man intently. A stranger asking her to follow him brought a red flag to her mind. Then again... There were so many people out, it'd be impossible for him to try anything without there being any witnesses. And the newsstand wasn't that far away.

Finally, she conceded. "Fine then."

She followed the man to the stand, careful as to stay a few feet away. When they arrived, the man went inside the shack and rummaged through newspapers.

"Can we hurry this up?" she asked impatiently. "My second class is the most important one."

"Ah, this will only take a— found it!" He turned around and held a small DS cartridge in his hands. It read "Pokémon Grey Version".

"What about it?" She knew all the main series games, and Grey version was _definitely_ not one. This was suspicious.

"Don't you want another game to play?"

She took it. "It's fake."

He wagged his finger. "Fake just means that it won't work. This, however, works, and I think you'll find it much different than the other games."

"So it's a hack." It wasn't a question.

He changed the subject. "Do you want it or not?"

The girl supposed it wouldn't hurt. "Alright, how much?"

"_This_, my girl, is free. But if you want some weed, that'll cost you."

Taken aback, she spoke, "Weed? As in marijuana?"

"But of course," he said with a bemused tone. "This is Colorodo, after all."

Confused, she tried to make sense of the matter. "Let me get this straight. You're offering me a free hack of a Pokemon game, and yet you're selling pot?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Think of it as an experiment," he mused. "Now then, shouldn't you be getting to school?"

Her eyes widened. Checking her watch, it read "8:56".

"No no no nononono! I'll be late!" She pocketed the newly acquired game and bolted off.

The man chuckled. "Let's see how this works..."

* * *

"Maaan..." she panted. It was already nine o'clock. She couldn't go to class late, especially for the big test. "All because of that stupid man..."

With nothing else to do, she sat down in the alleyway and zipped open her backpack, taking out her DS. The girl dug into her pocket and took out the Pokemon Grey game she had received.

"Might as well," she muttered, inserting it into her DS and turing the power on. When the game started, it began with the same intro to Pokemon Black and White. N's coordination, the "hopes, dreams, and discoveries" bit... But after that, it didn't have the "New Game" section. Instead, it showed a black silhouette in a white background, holding a grey DS.

She blinked. "Well, okay then. Now can I start the game?"

The "New Game" screen appeared. She clicked it and went through the beginning, naming her female character Hilda. It all went by as normal; Cheren, Bianca, and her character choosing starters, getting a Pokedex from Juniper... really, it was hardly a hack.

When she reached the catching Pokemon tutorial... there was none. It was completely skipped, leaving her lines afterwards quite jarring.

Then Cheren and Bianca left, leaving the girl's character standing there. She tried moving it, though the player wouldn't budge.

"Come _oooon_," she groaned, mashing the buttons.

Finally, something happened, though not what she expected. A black box appeared on the bottom, like when text appears when getting an item. Though, it said, _"..."_.

The girl cocked her head to the side, now thoroughly confused.

Apparently, the game mimicked her confusion, as the text changed into, _"What fresh hell is this?"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, you know what's a great idea? Parodying Creepypastas.**

**This'll probably be three chapters long or something. 'Til then, stay sharp.**


End file.
